River Girl
by kaylee-jade86
Summary: Mia Jenkins has been a part of the River Boys her whole life, and her family connection to the Braxton's means she is not a woman to be messed with. When Mia arrives in Summer bay her original purpose is to help a River boy out of trouble, but what will happen when she becomes friendly with the locals. Will Mia stay loyal to the boys or will she find a new way of life? Ft. Chax!
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this is my first fanfiction and I am a little nervous. I would appreciate any reviews.**

**Chapter 1**

_Mia Jenkins was 28 years old and lived in a house in Mangrove River with her Auntie and three cousins. Quite simple you would think right?_

_Wrong nothing is ever simple for Mia, especially when her cousins are the three Braxton Brothers and her Auntie is Cheryl._

_Mia was sent to Mangrove River when her mum Kathleen was sent to prison for murder when Mia was just 10 months old. Cheryl had raised Mia since then. Mia had an extremely close relationship with her cousins and was just as involved with the River Boys as they were. _

_Mia was a very pretty young woman and had no trouble attracting the attention of the Mangrove River locals, much to the dismay of Brax and Heath. They had spent most of their teenage lives keeping men away from her. The fact Mia was so attractive made her an instant enemy to Brax's on off girlfriend Tegan Callahan._

_Mia was a petite brunette, her chocolate coloured hair was mid length and straight, with a side parting and sweeping fringe. Mia's eyes were emerald green and her dress style mirrored that of the River Boys._

_Mia usually wore denim shorts and tank tops apart from when she was working. Although Mia was very much a part of the River Boy background she had a hidden talent, a talent which had become extremely useful to Brax over the past years. Mia was extremely intelligent and had decided the best career choice for her was to become a lawyer._

_**Mia's POV**_

Waking up to a phone call at 3am usually meant bad news for most people, but for me it was usually followed by a trip to the police station to bail out one of the boys. And I hadn't been wrong this time either.

Apparently one of the boys had been caught with a large amount of cannabis in his possession, and it was my job as always to find some legal loop hole in the arrest. Usually it was a pretty straight forward and basically consisted of me explaining to the extremely friendly (sarcasm needed) officers that unless they had proof of my 'client' putting the cannabis in the car then they cannot possibly have the evidence they need to keep him there.

When I pulled up to the police station in my car (a black Mini Cooper) I was completely oblivious to the mess that waited for me inside the station. As I opened the door and walked slowly towards the front desk I was greeted by an actually quite friendly officer "Hello I'm Mia Jenkins" I smiled at the woman, who I have to admit was extremely hot for a police woman "I'm here to represent Samuel Marsden"

"Ahh you're the Braxton's lawyer" the woman replied with half a smile, it was actually quite smug if I'm honest "Follow me" I should have seen this as a warning sign and turned an ran away, but me being the kind hearted woman I am decided to help Sam.

I followed the woman into the interview room and that's when I saw Sam sat at the table looking rather shifty "Could I please have a moment with my client alone?" I asked officially. The woman officer nodded and gestured for the male officer to follow her out of the room. I waited a few moments before turning to face Sam.

"I'm sorry" Sam sighed as he put his hands on his face.

"Its fine, its not the first early morning call out I've had this week" I frowned "So what have they charged to with?" I asked as I perched on the desk in front of Sam.

"Possession with intent to supply" Sam said as he stared down at his hands and continued to fiddle with the silver ring on his fore finger.

"That's ok, we can just tell them you didn't know it was in the car" I smiled causing him to look up and frown at me.

"What?" I asked as I felt my stomach sink. It was at that point I realised he had probably cocked up and that is what brought on the apology as soon as I arrived.

"The dope was in my rucksack on the front seat" Sam sighed "I've already admitted to carrying it"

"Say that again" I was stunned, Sam was usually one of the smarter River Boys, so why in gods name had he practically dropped himself in the shit. As Sam explained himself again I just sat and stared into space and thought about how Brax was going to take the news that not only one of his best mates had been arrested but the fact that he had probably lost around $4,000 in dope profits. God I love my job.

"Don't worry I won't bring anyone down with me" Sam's words brought me back into the conversation quickly "I got myself into this mess and its only fair I take the consequences alone"

I just nodded as I watched the officers return. The hot one at the front (Oh and just for the record I am not that way inclined, I like to keep my relationships strictly with men. Not that I have any problems with women who date women, it's just not my thing)

"I trust you have had long enough to discuss everything" the woman smiled as she sat in the chair opposite Sam. I had already sat down in the chair next to him. I waited patiently for the two police officers to go through all of the legal mumbo jumbo with Sam before finally being given the all clear to leave. The officers had decided to hold Sam over night, just in case they could get any more information out of him.

Now unfortunately it had been left up to me to go home and break the news to Brax (Oh goodie)

xxxxx-xxxxx

I checked my watch before walking through the front door it was 5.30am, as you can imagine I was desperately hoping Brax was still in bed, but no such luck,. As I walked into the lounge I spotted him sat on the sofa "What are you doing awake?" I asked cautiously, I had no idea what he already knew.

"Got a phone call from Benji" Brax frowned as he moved his legs so I could sit beside him "He said Sam's been arrested"

I just opened and closed my mouth before finally managing to speak "Yes, I've just come from the police station" I replied calmly.

"And?" Brax questioned me curiously.

"Let's just say he's up a certain creek without a paddle" I replied wincing for Brax's reaction.

"So he's dobbed himself in?" Brax said slowly.

"Yep" I replied still unsure of whether to voice my full concerns, Brax had sensed the tone of my voice and realised I was keeping something back (damn).

"What are you thinking Mia?" Brax asked as he moved forwards on the sofa and looked straight at me.

"I just can't understand why one of the smartest boys would hand himself in as simply as that?" I sighed "Sam said he was travelling with the dope on the front seat in his rucksack, and I'm sorry to say it but ho many times has he done drug runs?" I saw how anxious Brax was now "It just seems strange to me that's all, I mean Sam knows better than anyone that this is the worst way to carry it. I don't know but I can't help thinking maybe he did this on purpose"

Luckily for me during the time I have known Brax I had learnt to read his reactions pretty well, and it was safe to say this one was not going to be pleasant. I flinched as I watched Brax stand up and start pacing.

"So you think he wanted to get caught?" Brax snarled furiously in between banging cupboards.

"I think it looks that way yeah" I replied as calmly as possible.

"Why would he do that?" Brax snapped

"God knows but he did say he wasn't about to bring anyone else down with him" I sighed before standing up and walking towards the door.

"Too right he won't" Brax said as he looked straight at me "You going to bed?"

"Yeah some of us have been up since 3am" I frowned "Oh and Brax, I see what you mean about the brunette down the station, she is hot" I smirked causing Brax to smile cheekily. I turned sleepily and walked slowly towards the room that had been calling me ever since I walked in the front door.

As I opened the door I couldn't help but smile 'Ahh hello bed, nice to see you again' I thought as I dropped onto the mattress, before finally drifting off to sleep.

**I would love to hear your thoughts on this. Should I continue?**

**As you have probably gathered the 'hot' brunette officer Brax and Mia are referring to is Charlie. And yes there will be some Chax in this story.**

**I also have plans for Mia to get involved with a local male from Summer Bay but I have no idea which one yet. Who would you like to see Mia hook up with?**


	2. Chapter 2

_**A/N Thank you so much for you kind reviews, hope this next chapter is ok for you all.**_

**Mia's POV**

After 3 hours of trying I had finally given up on the idea of going back to sleep. I was now on a new mission, a mission for coffee. Brax had given me the name of a place called the Pier Diner where I could get some.

As I walked through the door and towards the counter I recognized the loud voices from behind me instantly, as I turned slowly I spotted Heath, Gordo, Mike and Casey all sat at a table eating breakfast "You coming to join us beautiful" Gordo yelled. I couldn't help but laugh when I saw Heath reach up his hand and hit Gordo on the back of the head.

"In your dreams mate" Heath warned before getting up and walking towards me.

"Oh G'day love, sorry I didn't see you there" A bubbly red-head sung from behind the counter "What can I get you?"

"Just a coffee please" I smiled before turning to face Heath.

"Add that to my bill" Heath ordered in his usually short tone, I glared at him so he knew I wasn't happy with his tone.

"Do you have to talk to people like that?" I frowned as took the coffee of the woman.

"Hey what's eating you?" Heath replied I could tell he was shocked by my outburst "Come on sit" he said gesturing towards an empty table. I could feel my eyes roll as I followed him and sat down. Gordo and the rest of the boys had already left the Diner when we sat down "Is this about your late trip to the police station last night?"

"How did you know about that?" I wondered curiously, then remember Heath had seen Brax that morning "Brax told you?" I guessed. Heath nodded.

"Yeah, hey listen no one will blame you if he doesn't get off" Heath said causing me to frown I couldn't believe he thought I doubted myself.

"I don't doubt that I will get him off" I knew my tone was harsh "It'll be harder than usual yeah but I will get him off, it's not that, that I'm worried about"

"So what is worrying you?" Heath was confused, the vacant stare he was giving me, gave that away instantly.

"What's worrying me, is why Sam wanted to get caught in the first place" I sighed; I could see the cogs in Heath's head slowly turning.

"Hang on you think he did this on purpose?" Heath got it (Hurrah finally)

"Yeah sure, I mean why else would he drive with four grand's worth of dope on the passenger seat" I explained my theory "Look I don't know what it is but something inside me is telling me we can't trust Sam anymore"

"You serious" Heath's said as he raised his eye brows "Do you think he'd double cross us? Have you told Brax?"

"No not yet, he's still pissed off about the money he's lost. I don't think telling him I think Sam is up to something is the right way to go" I said as I looked up from the table in time to see a little short-haired old woman walking towards us.

"Its time you left" she snapped at us as she started to collect our cups from the table.

"Er I'm not finished with that" I argued instantly, my coffee cup was still full.

"Yes well you are disturbing the other customers" the woman argued.

"We are?" I looked around at everyone and they didn't even seem to notice us being there "They don't look like we are disturbing them"

"Yes erm…well…your presence is making some people in here uncomfortable" the woman replied as she wiped the table.

"Uncomfortable, really?" Heath interrupted "We are just having a coffee and talking"

"Look I would prefer it if you would take your custom elsewhere we don't like your sort in here" the woman protested

As soon as she said the words I could feel my blood boiling, I knew Heath had already anticipated my reaction because he was already on his feet grabbing my arm "And what sort might that be?" I was no longer in control of my anger.

"I'm sorry but what seems to be the problem?" the red head had now made an appearance again.

"Her" I spat "She's the problem, treating us like animals and asking us to leave"

"She did what?" the red-head seemed genuinely surprised "Colleen go in the kitchen and help Leah"

"I was just" Colleen protested.

"I wasn't asking Colleen" the woman warned causing the little old woman to scurry away out of sight "I'm sorry about that, can I get you anything?"

"Yeah being able to drink the rest of our coffee in peace would be nice" I replied, unfortunately I couldn't control how rude it sounded as the words left my mouth.

"Well that I can do something about, I promise she won't bother you again" the redhead smiled before walking away.

As I looked at Heath I noticed how amused he seemed "Now who's being rude?" he stated with a huge grin.

"Shut up" I smirked as I looked down at my cup to hide my smile.

After our coffee's Heath and I decided to pay Brax a visit in his new restaurant, well he was a new business partner with the current owner. How the hell he managed to wangle that I do not know. But then again this was Brax we were talking about and from what I had learned over the years was that Brax could be very persuasive when he wanted to be.

x-x-x

I have to say I was pretty impressed with the inside of Angelo's, Brax had done well this time. As I followed Heath to the bar I noticed a rather nervous looking brown-haired man standing there "Brax isn't in" the man said shakily.

"How long will he be?" Heath asked as I wandered around the resturant.

"He didn't say, could be all afternoon" the man replied "Hey where are you going?" the man said causing me to turn. Heath was walking behind the bar and helping himself to a bottle of bourbon "Just because your brother is my business partner that doesn't mean you can treat this place like you own personal off license"

"Really" Heath replied with his usual cocky tone "Well maybe you should read the small print, because that is exactly what it means"

"Heath" I thought I'd better interrupt "Put the bottle back"

Heath glared at me but soon backed down when he realised I was serious "Did Brax say where he was going?" I asked the now very scared looking man. I assumed this man must have been called Angelo, what with that been the name of the restaurant and all.

"No he just said he'll probably being a couple of hours" Angelo replied now with a small smile. I think he appreciated my less hands on approach.

"Heath why don't you try calling him" I suggested "He might be in Mangrove" Heath nodded before walking away from the bar before leaving me and Angelo to talk "I'm sorry about him he only comes with two settings either annoying or angry"

Angelo chuckled at my joke which must have been a good sign "So you're Angelo right?" I continued to make conversation.

"Yeah that's right" he replied a little more relaxed this time "And you are Brax's girlfriend?"

"Oh god no" I replied. Me and Brax yuk what a thought.

"So you're with Heath then?" Angelo wondered.

"Ew no" I replied causing Angelo to laugh "I'm not with any of them, it'd be like dating your brother" I said with my nose scrunched up, my stomach turned at the idea of dating either Heath or Brax "I've just grown up with them, my names Mia by the way" I added when I saw Angelo looking confused.

I noticed Angelo smile when I extended my hand to him he shook it and grinned "So can I get you a drink?" he asked politely.

"No we're going" Heath interrupted from behind us.

"We're going apparently" I giggled as I looked at Angelo "Another time maybe"

Angelo seemed to nod eagerly at my idea. I managed to catch him grinning boyishly before Heath practically dragged me out of the door.

"Don't even think about it he used to be a cop" Heath frowned as he stopped just outside the door and looked straight at me.

"That's a pity" I sighed "I thought he was kinda hot"

I could see Heath shaking his head disapprovingly as he walked ahead of me, towards his car "So where are we going?" I wondered curiously.

"Home Brax is waiting for us" Heath replied before jumping into his Ute. I walked towards my car and got in.

Trying to keep up with Heath in my little mini cooper was proving impossible so I decided to get home in my own time. At least then I could brace myself for whatever Brax wanted.

_**Please review and let me know what you think.**_

_**Just wondering would you prefer to see spoilers at the end of each chapter or not? **_

_**Also I have decided Sid would be a good match for Mia, but i would like her to have a few flings before that happens. So who would you guys like to see her hook up with?**__**  
**_


	3. Betreyal

_**I just wanted to clear up some confusion with this story, Mia is 28. She is a little older than Heath but not as old as Brax.**_

**Mia's POV**

I was surprised to see a police car parked in the drive way when we got home. I got out of my car and walked over to Heath who was standing by his Ute "You took your time?" He grinned as he approached me.

"Shut up y-idiot, just because we all don't drive like we have a death wish" I replied before nodding towards the police car "What do they want?"

"Hold on" Heath said as he rubbed his temples and chuckled "I'm sorry Mia I can't seem to connect telepathically; maybe we should just ask them when we get in there?"

"Alright smart arse" I couldn't help but laugh at Heath, we did share the same sense of humour after all. I followed Heath around the side of the house and into the garden, Brax was on the bench press, as I looked next to him I spotted the hot police woman from earlier that morning "Good morning officer" I smiled as I walked towards her.

"Hello, Miss Jenkins isn't it" the woman smiled.

"Yeah that's right" I replied "Is there something you need help with?"

"Nah" Brax said before the woman could speak "Constable Buckton was just leaving"

"Oh I see, well nice to see you again" I replied as I looked at Buckton and then at Brax. I have to admit his expression shocked me a little.

"I'll be in touch Mr Braxton" Buckton said as she walked away. I couldn't take my eyes off Brax as he continued to stare at the constable. Heath didn't even notice what was going on, he just shrugged and walked inside the house.

"What's that about?" I asked as I walked closer to Brax so Heath wouldn't hear me.

"I don't know what you are talking about" I knew instantly Brax was lying.

"Brax" I frowned "She's a cop. Tegan won't be impressed if she finds out you have been sniffing around another woman, you know what happened to Anya (Anya is a whole other story, I will explain later)"

"This is nothing like Anya" Brax replied quickly "Besides nothings going on, she's just good to look at" Brax grinned

"Hmm" I frowned "Just be careful Brax, like I said before she's a cop" I reminded him one last time before going inside the house. Heath was sat on the sofa drinking a beer and Auntie Cheryl was at the pub (nothing new there then) Casey was sat at the kitchen table with some books. I decided to join him "Hey case what you doing?"

"Homework" Casey replied distantly "Maths" he added as he lifted his head to look at me.

"Don't know why you're bothering" Heath interrupted "Your only wasting your time, it doesn't matter how good you are at school you are still a Braxton and no-one will ever give you the time of day"

"Shut up Heath" Heath's lack of support always got to me "What's so wrong with wanting to do better for yourself?"

Heath didn't reply, I just guessed he didn't have an answer for my comment either that or he was too angry to respond.

"Thank you" Casey mouthed silently to me. I just smiled and nodded.

Brax walked into the kitchen and helped himself to a beer "So what did you want" I asked as I looked at him.

"Casey go to your room and finish that mate" Brax said as he waited fore Casey to disappear "So what's the story with Sam have you learnt anything else?"

"Brax I have been asleep and then to the diner" I replied "How the hell would I have learnt anything else"

"I thought you might have done a bit of digging" Brax frowned "Sam must have a good reason for selling himself out"

"Yeah probably but right now I have no clue what it is" I replied as I watched Brax sit down next to Heath who had now turned down the TV so he could talk to us.

As we continued to talk about the Sam situation Brax was surprised to get a phone call. Heath and I watched curiously as Brax paced the floor before finally hanging up his call and slamming his cell phone onto the table "SHIT" he said angrily.

"What's wrong?" I asked cautiously.

"You don't represent Sam anymore" Brax bellowed almost like a command.

"Why not?" Heath interrupted and judging by the look on Brax's face I'm glad it was Heath who asked that question.

"That was Mike apparently Sam has lied to us all" Brax explained "He has been working for Jake Pirovic; he's been lying and stealing from us"

"Shit" Heath exhaled as he stared at the table.

"No" I couldn't believe what Brax was saying "Sam wouldn't do that, he would lie like that. No Mike must have got it wrong he wouldn't do that to us, he wouldn't do that to me"

"Mia I know you and Sam were close but it's the truth" Brax replied looking straight into my eyes "Sam's old lady told Mike what was going on"

"So what happens now?" I wondered curiously.

"I need you to go and see him" Brax sighed.

"Yeah but you just said I couldn't represent him anymore…" Now I was confused (I can assure you this did not happen very often)

"I know, but the thing is Mia I need to find out exactly what Jake has on Sam, and why Sam is so desperate to go inside" I knew exactly was getting at, he wanted me to go and snoop. Brax knew I was the only other person Sam would give this kind of information to willingly. Brax being the other person, but unfortunately due to the circumstances it was impossible for Brax to visit Sam in case they concocted a story between them. So as usual it was left up to me (Oh joy). Mind you the thought of a few drinks at Angelo's afterwards lightened the weight of the task a little.

x-x-x

I wasn't really sure what information Brax was expecting me to get out of Sam after my visit, but what I did know was that I needed a drink and a strong one at that. I had made arrangements to meet Brax at 9pm; I looked down at my watch and noticed it was only 7.45pm.

"Evening" Angelo smiled as I approached the bar.

"Hi" I replied as I perched on a bar stool "So about that drink"

"Yeah sure what can I get you?" Angelo asked as he pointed to the numerous optics he had lined up on the back shelf behind the bar.

"Just a beer thanks" I giggled "So how come you're working tonight? A young good looking guy like you, don't you have a girlfriend to go out with?"

I could tell Angelo was blushing a little "Nah I have just come out of a relationship" he replied. My heart sank instantly I was definitely not getting into a rebound thing again, which was a shame because I have to admit Angelo seemed like a nice guy for a man my own age.

Now you are probably wondering what I mean by 'for a man of my own age' well you see the thing is I have always had bad experiences with men my own age, maybe because most of the men I knew my age were River Boys. So as you can guess they never really ended well, usually with the man having commitment issues. So I decided older men were the way forwards and luckily for me Angelo's wasn't short of older men.

Now what you have to understand when dating an older man and that is there is a very fine line between older and too old. Granted most guys in Angelo's tonight were probably too old, but luckily for me my luck was about to change.

As I watched a couple of 'too old' men talking about what I assumed to be business I spotted a rather hot looking 'older' guy walk in, he sat on their table and ordered a beer. I looked around and noticed Angelo seemed to be flirting with a young blonde haired woman so I decided to leave him too it. I continued to listen to the 'new guy' and heard him mention something about leaving his wallet in the car that was my cue.

I took a deep breath stood up from my stool and walked confidently towards the new guys table "Hi I don't suppose you gentlemen have the time?" I smiled "I left my phone in my car and I'm not wearing a watch, I was going to ask the barman but he looks busy"

"Not at all its 8.15" the man with white hair smiled.

"Oh really" I frowned "She should have been here by now. It looks like I am going to have to go to my car and get my phone after all"

I turned on my heels and walked slowly towards the exit, I had a feeling in about five seconds I would get the reaction I hoped for "Hey an attractive young woman like yourself really shouldn't go out there alone, why don't I walk you to your car" the white haired man suggested.

"No its fine really" I replied with my best sweet smile I could manage "I wouldn't want to disturb your night with your friends, thank you though" I added as I started to turn again, I was almost at the reaction I wanted.

"Hey I'll walk with you, I need to get my wallet anyway" the hot guy said as he stood up (yes this is the reaction I was after)

"Oh are you sure?" I asked innocently as if I had no clue what is was doing (yeah right)

x-x-x

"You're new to the bay" the man guessed as he walked next to me "I haven't seen you around here before"

"Yeah you could say that, I don't live round here" I smiled "Just visiting a friend, so when my friend arrives who can I say walked me to my car"

"Oh sorry the names Sid" Sid smiled "Sid Walker"

"Well it's nice to meet you Sid I'm Mia Jenkins" I replied as I extended my hand "Oh this is my car" I added as I unlocked the door and reached in the drivers door and grabbed my cell phone. As I put my hand on it I felt it vibrate I had a message from Brax.

"That'll be your friend" Sid said as I locked the door and read my message.

"Oh great" I sighed giving my biggest disappointed impression "She's cancelled, I might have guessed, she always does this to me. Ah well looks like I'll be going home then"

"You don't have to" Sid said quickly "Why don't you let me buy you a drink at least then your night won't be completely wasted"

"Yeah ok" I nodded gently (result).

**Sorry to end so abruptly but I wanted to continue Mia's date in the next chapter, and I have to warn you there is going to be some tension for Sid when the River Boys catch him having a drink with Mia x x**


End file.
